joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bendy (Cartoon Fight Club)
Summary Bendy is a cartoon character from the game Bendy and the Ink Machine ''and has been on CFC since April 2017. Due to his popularity, Bendy has been in many fights, which unfortunately contains a handful of unfair ones against characters such as Goku Black and Bill Cipher. Regardless Bendy is still powerful in his own tier with unique abilities. Power and Stats [[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier']]': At least '9-B, '''possibly '''8-C '| '''Varies, '''at most 1-B''' Name: 'Bendy '''Origin: 'Cartoon Fight Club, originates from Bendy and the Ink Machine 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Implied to be as old as the Studio he was made at which would make him 80–90 years '''Classification: '''Ink Figure, Major Antagonist '''Powers and Abilities: '''Ink Manipulation, Ink Minions, Frame Manipulation, Animation Tweener, Jump Scares, Heightened Senses, Inking, Skilled Decision Maker, Extremely Tactical, Regeneration (Low-High, Can regenerate from a drop of Ink) Body Control, Size Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Duplication, and Absorption via Ink (Has been seen to get stronger, become larger, and transform into a more humanoid form via the Ink), Immortality (Type 3) '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Wall Level ' (Can bust through walls and destroy entire rooms) possibly 'Building Level '''with a maximum number of Ink | '''Varies, '(Has fought characters from tier 7, 3, 2, and 1 with Bendy being able to trade blows with all of them), at most 'Hyperverse Level '(Fought Bill Cipher) 'Speed: '''Likely '''Supersonic '(Should be faster then the players tommy gun, which can shoot a Mach 2 speeds) | '''Varies, '''at most '''Immeausurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: 'At least '''Wall Class, '''possibly '''Building Class '| 'Varies, '''at most '''Hyperversal '(Harmed Bill Cipher) 'Durability: '''At least '''Wall Level, '''possibly '''Building Class '| 'Varies, '''at most '''Hyperverse Level '(Took hits from Bill Cipher) '''Stamina: '''High, shown to be a endurable combatant. '''Range: '''At least Extended Melee Range, tens of meters via a maximum amount of ink '''Intelligence: '''Is a tricky and mischievous Manipulator that is very tactical with his decisions. He also has decades of experience '''Weaknesses: '''Has only had experience in killing humans '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ink Transformation: '''Bendy can turn into a number of things via his Ink, he can transform into a puddle to dodge attacks and get farther away from the opponent or use it to confuse the opponent into not being sure how to deal with this technique. He also can leak some of his ink out and turn it into virtually anything he wants such as a cannon, bat, and whip. Bendy can also transform into a humanoid figure, which appears to amplify his strength and make him more combat capable among other things. '''Ink Minions: '''Bendy can summon Ink creatures from nothing and send them to attack his opponent, with the highest seen he can send out being 12. '''Keys: In a Vacuum | Scaling from other characters Others Notable Victories: Sad Mouse Mama Tattletail Freddy Fazbear Venom (In the Monster Free for All) Inkling Doodlebob (Won in the rematch) Unown (Pokemon) Notable Losses: Bill Cipher Doodlebob Mr. Game and Watch Goku Black Gumball. EXE Sonic. EXE W.D. Gaster Ink!Sans Error!Sans Sans x2 Herobrine Cuphead 'Inconclusive Matches: ' SML Mario Category:Characters Category:Bendy And The Ink Machine Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:AnimationRewind Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ink Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 1 Category:Variable Tier